The E'elv Clans
The E'elv Clans The E'elv Clans is the collective name for Oakelves, Birchelves, and Pineelves. These elven groups all have a life span of roughly 320 years, and usually resemble their respective tree. Appearance Elves take on a skin and hair colour relating to their respective tree. Oakelves usually have tanned or darker skin with darker green colouring to their hair. Birchelves have pale skin, and pale, green and yellow coloured hair. They are skinnier, and have less athletic builds. Pinelves have dark, brown colouring in their skin, and their hair is dark green, bordering on blue. They are often the tallest, the largest men being roughly 7 feet. Culture Although the elves have three main clans, each clan is split into roughly five main tribes, and twenty or so smaller tribes. Clan names are made of three or four words in Elftung. Such names include Golmir ven Salthir , or Guardians of the Light. Each elf name is three syllables. The first syllable is their father's last. The second is their mother's last. Their last is one of their own choosing. For example, Alonius (All-own-yuss) would be split into Al, On, and Ius, meaning Sky Study Scholar. Each elf has a role in his or her tribe. Women are usually farmers, hunters, leaders, and builders, while men are warriors, scholars, and artists. Both genders are treated as equals, and discrimination is strictly not allowed. It is believed by most elves that Calthar, the god of Knowledge, blessed the men, while Akollmya, the god of Progress, blessed the women. The punishment of death is rarely passed among the elves, as an honourable death is a great honour among their society, while an unhonourable death is believed to instantly sentence a being to servitude of Cthu'un, the god of Corruption, for eternity, a fate deserved by no one. Conflict Elves rarely fight other elves, believing it will anger the gods. However, they will occasionally war with members of the Gobll Clans, who are attempting to pillage to please Cthu'un, or with the feral Torc, who will accidentally wander into elven towns and villages, driven by hunger. Elves will mainly use bows, blades, or magick-focusing staves, however those following the Alligned or Augmented culture may use simple, primitive firearms. An elf's weapon is an extension of himself, and each elf will handcraft his or her own weapon. When fighting Torc, elven priests will follow the warriors, blessing and "curing" any infected by the Torc. Elven priests are not a force to be opposed alone, either, as they can tap the power of raw magick from the heavens, and focus it into arcane weaponry. Diet Although most uneducated people believe that elves are vegetarian, they are largely incorrect. Hunting is common in elven society, as elves believe the gods put animals on the earth as sustenance, and consider each kill a gift from the gods. As such, elven feasts known as Endhunts take place at the ends of Winter and Summer, where elves praise the gods for a good hunting season. However, elves are largely a farming people too, growing corn, wheat, and myl, a type of fruit grown on small trees. An elf's four frontmost teeth are slightly rounded, for eating vegetables, and the rest are either pointed, or in the rear, flat, for tearing meat and flattening food, respectively. Noteable Elves Adding on to this soon.